Mort à l’intérieur
by a.a.k88
Summary: Spoilers jusqu’au 5x14. Fic sombre et dramatique. Les pensées de Dean.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas!_

**Titre: **Mort à l'intérieur**  
Auteur:** RoweenaC**  
Lien de l'original: **.net/s/5752493/1/

**Traductrice: **Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Genre: **Drame**  
Rating:** PG-15

**Résumé:** Fic sombre et dramatique. Les pensées de Dean.**  
****Personnage(s):** Dean**  
Avertissements:** Spoilers jusqu'au 5x14.  
**Note de l'auteur****:** Fic très, très sombre. Préparez les mouchoirs.

Il y a des moments dans la vie où tout s'écrase sur vous. Ca vous heurte avec la vitesse et l'élan imparable d'un semi-remorque. Son poids accablant vous pousse par-dessus bord, vous détruit, ne laisse rien d'autre que la coquille de ce qui était autrefois un héros fort et élégant.

Il y a des moments où vous n'arrivez pas à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, même si c'est le feu de l'enfer. Quand il fait si sombre que vous n'arrivez même plus à vous voir. Pas dans un miroir, pas dans les choses que vous accomplissez. Des luttes sans fin contre un destin obscur qui effacent tout ce que vous êtes. Un trou noir apocalyptique qui avale complètement votre univers, vous laissant flotter sur l'horizon d'épreuves pour toute l'éternité. Pas de perspective de changement ni de promesse de mouvement dans une direction quelconque. Juste des secondes entraînées dans des millénaires pendant vous êtes suspendu là, immobile. Sans émotion. Un punching ball pour des forces surnaturelles un million de fois plus forte que vous ne le serez jamais.

Il y a des moments où vous souhaiteriez n'avoir jamais vu le jour, afin de ne plus ressentir la souffrance d'être en vie. Quand vous ne voulez rien d'autre que l'éradication, l'annihilation. Le dernier espoir de faire dérailler un futur terrifiant, un destin qui ne réserve rien d'autre que davantage de tourment pour le bien d'un plan divin. Echapper à la destinée que vous n'avez pas demandée, annuler tout ce qui a bousillé votre vie de façon aussi atroce que ça ne semble presque plus réel. La rénovation ultime.

Il y a des moments où même l'engourdissement n'est pas un soulagement. Quand ni le whiskey, ni le sexe sans attache ni les coups de poings ne font taire le cri qui s'accumule en vous. Toujours croissant, devenant l'incarnation de tous les cris que vous retenez depuis ce qui semble être une éternité. Vous vous étranglez dessus jusqu'à ce que rien d'autre qu'un murmure enroué ne tombe de vos lèvres tremblantes, seulement pour être déchiré par une brise impitoyable, à ne jamais être entendu.

Il y a des moments où le désir ardent pour la consolation, la rédemption, l'approbation, le repos, l'amour et la compréhension vous dévore de l'intérieur jusqu'à qu'il ne reste rien de vous. Rien d'autre que de l'amertume noire et brûlante. Et ça fait tellement mal que vous n'arrivez plus à déglutir, respirer ni pleurer. La famine s'entoure autour de votre cage thoracique et écrase la force que vous avez encore, les restes de vos rêves personnels, les derniers débris de volonté à se battre, détruisant tout. Ca vous serre jusqu'à être sec et stérile comme le désert, sans rien, si ce n'est un vent chaud et sans merci qui souffle platement dans un terrain en friche, aride et toxique. Quand l'absence de vie n'est pas la mort, mais le désespoir.

Il y a des moments où vous regardez, impuissant, votre vide intérieur sortir à l'aide de ses griffes, râpant, déchirant et lacérant votre coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un désordre cramoisi de souvenirs et de sensations perdues. Quand vous n'arrivez pas à le forcer à rentrer, n'arrivez plus à le garder enfermé dans les recoins les plus sombres et lointains de votre forteresse interne. Quand vous avez atteint la limite de vos mensonges et dissimulations et que vos bravades laissent un goût rassis derrière elles. Quand des murs solides se sont effrités en poussière de soufre. Quand la défaite gagne, inhale votre culpabilité et se nourrit d'elle, la modelant en un ouragan incontournable qui aspire votre monde, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une pile indifférente et non distinguable de débris.

Il y a des moments où vous avez juste envie de vous étendre et de mourir, de vous rendre. D'abandonner. D'arrêter de rendre les coups. Quand vous regardez les étoiles scintiller au-dessus de vous avec leur connaissance ancienne et que vous pouvez les entendre se moquer froidement de vous. Vous narguer, vous rejeter pour la pauvre excuse d'homme que vous êtes vraiment. Vous réduire à la punaise dénuée de sens sur le mur de la création de Dieu.

C'est lors de ces moments que vous avez recours à la foi.

Si vous pouvez.

Fin


End file.
